


"Puppy Love"

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: 29. Crappy New Year's Resolutions.**edited** (aka I rewrote a few parts)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	"Puppy Love"

_'1. Being a better person, 2. Better organisation, 3. Drink Less...'_ Ellie looked up from the paper in her hand and coughed.

"Nick, are these your New Year's Resolutions?" She chuckled under her breath with a glance at him. 

Nick, who'd just stralled in to find his partner staring at the notes on his table, shrugged nonchalantly. "What's wrong with them?"

"Well... I don't know but they seem a bit unspecific." Ellie said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should think about it a bit more. Don't get me wrong but they're crappy." 

"Hey!" He protested. "They're not." The blonde could barely hold back her laughter when she saw the look on his face. 

"They are!" She shrugged and then added more gentle, "What do you really want, Nick? If you're really going to make new year's resolutions they should be specific. Like something you always wanted to do, somewhere you want to go, something you want to achieve. You get me? Something **you** want. Be specific. But also don't overdo it, ok? It has to be _achievable and realistic_. In my opinion, vague and unrealistic resolutions like 'lose weight', 'get a husband and a baby' or 'quit smoking'... That's too _big_ and it'll only lead to heartbreak if you don't achieve any of that. That's why I gave up having New Year's resolutions completely. Life has its own plans for you." Ellie seemed a bit lost in thought when she tried to make him understand that she only meant well. She knew what it felt like when the plans you'd made for your life, a specific year, crushed in a blink of an eye. Jake had taught her that. 

Nick, now really paying attention to her and the ideas she had, scratched his head and then said with a sheepish smile. "Like.. Get a puppy? You know...As a kid we had this little puppy, I called him Birdy - don't ask -, but he ran away shortly after my dad walked out on us. I've never had another puppy since but a part of me wanted one..." He muttered the last words under his breath but Ellie heard him anyway.

"Oh, Nick. I'm sorry." She stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "And that's exactly what I meant."

First thing in the morning on January 4th, Ellie dragged Nick to the next animal shelter in town and got him the little puppy he always wanted. And Nick was more than happy to have a little someone to take care of. 


End file.
